


The Handshake

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Where did that Tithonus handshake come from?





	The Handshake

Samantha’s face was stark white and there were dirty tear-track marks down her face. Her fingers gripped the thick tree roots that ran along the sides of the forest track, dark mud trapped under her nails. The ground had opened up and swallowed her, like the monsters he teased her about. Just last night, by the soft glow of the lantern in their tent, he told her a horrific story of man-eating trees and now she was chest-deep in dirt and leaf litter.

Scrabbling desperately to free her, his knees sunk into the earth. He watched as the ground flexed around him. She let go of the root and grabbed his hand. Every instinct yelled at him to stay and pull her free, but a calm logic told him to find help. “Samantha, I have to go and get Dad. I’m not strong enough.”

“Don’t leave me, Fox. Don’t.” She wasn’t even screaming anymore. Her voice was thin, ragged with fear. “I’m scared.”

He couldn’t tell her he was too. Even though she’d been asked to go back to the tent to get Dad’s second tackle box, he’d followed. He hated watching his father fish and drink. He always fell asleep and the day ended with him muttering in his camp chair about merchandise and syndicates, leaving Fox to skin and bone the fish. He could see why his Mom chose not to go with them on these weekends. How luxurious it must have felt without his presence in the house.

Looking around, he saw the tackle box. His fear levelled and with one hand, he held his sister’s, and stretched out to grab the handle of the old tin box with the other. “Got it,” he said, wincing at the groan of his shoulders.

“Don’t let go, Fox.”

“There’s twine and pegs in here, Samantha. I can tie it round that tree trunk and you can hold the pegs to give you some leverage, while I try to pull you out.” She nodded. “It does mean I’m going to have let you go for a bit when I do it. But before I do, I’m going to protect you.”

“How?”

He moved her hand in his, loosening her grip. She cried out but he shushed her, “It’s okay, Sam. This is my promise to you I will always be there for you, whatever happens.” Their palms twisted together and he lifted his thumb to hers, dancing them around. “This is our secret handshake. One that I only share with the most special people in my life. It gives you the strengths of your beliefs. It means you can’t ever give up.” He smiled as boldly as he could. She bounced her thumb off his and tried to smile back. “Hold on, Sam.”

The next time he used the shake was when Scully was returned. He used it again during her battle with cancer. This time, he watched Ritter leave, then pushed the door open and Scully’s weak smile told him perhaps it was time to use it when she was aware.

He took her hand and she watched as he performed the handshake. She stared at their joint hands a while, licked her lips, then looked up at him, giving him a quizzical smile. “This seems strangely familiar and oddly comforting. Thank you, Mulder.”


End file.
